Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour
'''Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour '''is a 2020 traditionally animated film directed by Steven Spielberg. It is a sequel to the 2018 film Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie. The film follows Calvin and Hobbes as they travel across the world in order to prevent a new duplicate that Calvin and Hobbes never knew existed, while also dealing with the returning threats of Moe and Dr. Scientist, as well as Duplicate 7's henchmen. Cast * Tom Kenny as Calvin * Owen Wilson as Hobbes * Frank Welker as Moe * Steve Carell as The Director * Tom Everett Scott as Calvin's Dad * Scarlett Johansson as Calvin's Mom * Will Ferrell as Horace * Adam Sandler as Winslow * Mike Pollock as Dr. Scientist * Patrick Warburton as Duplicate 7 Plot Far off in an undisclosed location, an incomplete duplicate of Calvin, Duplicate 7 (Ralph Macchio) is busy at work putting on the finishing touches to his master plan world domination, when his two ruthless, but dimwitted henchmen Horace (Will Ferrell) and Winslow (Adam Sandler) interrupt him, nearly destroying everything, to inform him that they successfully busted out Dr. Scientist (Mike Pollock) out of a secret military prison. Dr. Scientist then enters, nearly taking Duplicate 7 for Calvin, until Duplicate 7 explains that he is an incomplete, but far more powerful duplicate of Calvin's, who is also bent on world domination, and seeks Dr. Scientist's help. Dr. Scientist happily agrees to assist, as long as they also break Moe (Frank Welker) out of juvie. Duplicate 7 agrees and sends out Horace and Winslow to do so. After they leave, Duplicate 7 shows off to Dr. Scientist the final pieces to his plan, two robots named Mecha Calvin (Matthew Broderick) and Robo Hobbes (Will Smith). Meanwhile, Calvin (Tom Kenny) and Hobbes (Owen Wilson) are walking around downtown, trying to find stuff to do. The two come across a little league baseball game going on, and decide to pose as the umpires for it. This ends up in disaster as the two have to flee from an angry mob of parents, which they manage to get away from and find themselves outside the Juvenile Detention Center where Moe is being held at. Calvin cracks a joke about how Moe must be enjoying his extended stay, only for sirens to begin going off, and the two notice Moe running out with two masked men. The two give chase, eventually catching up to them at Winslow's getaway van, as they struggle to get it going, Calvin and Hobbes attack the three, with Horace and Winslow constantly running into each other in their attempts to attack Calvin and Hobbes. Moe ends up grabbing one of Horace's gadgets, and shoots it at Calvin and Hobbes, trapping the two in a forcefield, and send the two flying off into the distance, allowing the three to get away. Calvin and Hobbes end up crashing into the G.R.O.S.S. treehouse, only to hear Calvin's Mom (Scarlett Johansson) call Calvin in for dinner. Defeated, the two go inside. At dinner, Calvin's Dad (Tom Everett Scott) recalls hearing about a break-out at the Detention Center, when suddenly, the house is filled with smoke, knocking everyone out. Calvin and Hobbes later come to in a van and attempt to break out fearing that they have been kidnapped, only for the man in the van with them explaining that their assistance is needed in an important matter. Calvin and Hobbes are confused, and they later arrive at the headquarters for an organization known as, "The Agency". The two are led to the office of the Director (Steve Carell) and tells the two about Duplicate 7, and how he has teamed up with Dr. Scientist, helped break Moe out, and launched two robot duplicates of them to launch a plan of world domination. Calvin and Hobbes are shocked and agree to help out. The Director gives them several gadgets to help them out, which are much similar to Calvin's objects he uses frequently. The Director tells the two that Winslow was detected out in Hollywood, and they should venture out there first, and the two head off. Calvin and Hobbes eventually make it to Hollywood, only to crash into the Hollywood sign thanks to Calvin not paying attention. Hobbes uses one of the gadgets to detect Winslow in the Sony Picture Studios Lot and decide to venture there. Winslow, unsure of what exactly to do, decides to break into a taping of ''Jeopardy! ''in hopes that the producers will give him money. However, Calvin and Hobbes crash in and a battle ensues with the usage of many gadgets by the three (albeit poorly) and soon results in Winslow being defeated, and being arrested by security. Alex Trebek (playing himself) thanks Calvin, and asks how he could possibly repay the two. Calvin demands payment of "everything you've ever given over the years" as an "expression of gratitude" and leaves Trebek with his address before leaving the studio. Back in his secret lab, Duplicate 7 and Dr. Scientist are testing Mecha Calvin and Robo Hobbes, when Moe comes in with the phone for Duplicate 7. Duplicate 7 answers, and is outraged to learn that Winslow is in jail for nearly destroying the set of ''Jeopardy! ''and almost killing several people. Duplicate 7 orders Horace to break Winslow out in 24 hours, or else the two will both be fired. Horace eagerly complies and sets off. A few hours later, Horace gets to the jail where Winslow is being held at, and blows a hole through the jail and causes everyone in the Jail to escape, causing the henchmen to get trampled. Horace calls Duplicate 7 to report the good news, pleasing Duplicate 7, and orders the two to meet him, Dr. Scientist, and Moe in Italy. Horace and Winslow take their hovership all the way to Italy, though they accidentally knock into the Leaning Tower of Piza causing it to collapse. Horace apologizes, but Duplicate 7 is furious, not wanting their cover to be blown. Winslow, unconcerned about the state of the tower, asks about when they will eat. Moe suggests Italian food, to which the villains agree, deciding they all need a break. Back in Hollywood, Calvin and Hobbes wreak havoc through the streets in their attempts to find anyone else related to Duplicate 7's scheme, until the Director calls informing them that the villains were detected in Italy, and the two venture off there. Upon arriving, they discover that a crowd has gathered around the fallen Leaning Tower of Piza. Hobbes believes that the villains are to blame, and they decide to explore further. They end up going to the same restaurant the villains are in and see them. A food fight breaks out, resulting in Calvin, Hobbes, and the others are thrown out by the manager. After getting thrown out, the villains decide to retreat, with Calvin and Hobbes giving chase, only to get stopped by an angry mob they believe caused the tower to fall, causing Calvin and Hobbes to take refuge in a Bed-and-Breakfast nearby, which by coincidence, is owned by a friend of Calvin's Grandfather, and decide to stay the night. Having retreated to Duplicate 7's hovership after the fight, the villains contemplate their next move. After running another test, Duplicate 7 and Dr. Scientist decide to launch Mecha Calvin and Robo Hobbes out to wreak havoc, and find Calvin and Hobbes by all means necessary. The next morning, Calvin and Hobbes get a video call from the Director, who informs the two that a robot version of Calvin was detected in London, and the two fly out there. After arriving however, the two immediately cause chaos by stealing a car and driving on the wrong side of the road, and almost run over Queen Elizabeth II and crash through Buckingham Palace, and flee from the guards. As the manhunt for the two ensues, Mecha Calvin detects the two and attacks them. The two fight the duplicate, using some of the gadgets on them, as well as through various unethical methods such as throwing chairs and tables. The battle takes them all throughout London, and winds up at the top of Big Ben. Mecha Calvin manages to distract Calvin, and grabs Hobbes and throws him off the tower. Outraged, Calvin launches himself at Mecha Calvin, to which Calvin makes slight contact with Mecha Calvin, but ends up falling, being saved by crashing into a tree, but is caught by the constables and arrested. The Director quickly comes to Calvin's rescue and bails Calvin out of jail. While annoyed that Calvin and Hobbes' attempts to stop Mecha Calvin ended up being a disaster, the Director tells Calvin that Hobbes discovered some chipped metal off of Mecha Calvin, which the Agency plans on using to better help them better track the villains. He tells the two that Duplicate 7's hovership has been detected flying towards Australia, and the duo sets off there. Upon arriving, they get into a fight with a kangaroo and its joey, only to find that Duplicate 7 has an entire army of kangaroos to attack Calvin and Hobbes. After fighting off the kangaroo army, the two confront Duplicate 7, revealing his true superpowers and nature to the two, and after attempting to defeat him and failing, Duplicate 7 has Robo Hobbes blast them away elsewhere. The two end up in an unknown city in Mexico, and go to a restaurant and proceed to indulge themselves in tacos and other Mexican food, only to be interrupted by Dr. Scientist wreaking havoc in the city attempting to take over in his new personal invention, and makes it hard for Calvin and Hobbes to stop them, which prompts them to use some of their gadgets to immobilize Dr. Scientist's invention, and allows for the two to attack Dr. Scientist head-on, and defeating him. Though he ends up escaping before he can get arrested, fuming. The citizens celebrate Calvin and Hobbes for saving the city, and reward them with an all-you-can-eat Mexican buffet, which they happily take to, until they receive another call from the Director, informing them that Mecha Calvin, Robo Hobbes, Horace, Winslow, and Moe were detected in Monaco, looking for the duo. The two travel to Monaco, and almost immediately run into Horace, Winslow, and Moe. After a brief battle with the usage of The Agency's, the trio of villains, flee, but Calvin and Hobbes chase them all throughout a chaotic chase in Monaco, only to discover that the two themselves are being chased by Mecha Calvin and Robo Hobbes, and end up tricking the robots by jumping off the top of a roof, causing the robots to knock themselves in Horace, Winslow, and Moe. After jumping off the roof, Calvin and Hobbes find themselves in front of a Monaco Casino, and go in to see if they can track down Dr. Scientist and Duplicate 7. The duo end up playing several casino games (in disguise), and using their gadgets, are able to rack up millions and millions of dollars. Unbeknownst to the two, Dr. Scientist and Duplicate 7 are also playing and winning several casino games, and the two end up in a Russian Roulette game against the disguised Calvin and Hobbes, and when Calvin uses a gadget to win all of Dr. Scientist's and Duplicate 7's money won, Calvin and Hobbes are exposed, and are chased by the two, with a fight ensuing throughout the casino, ending with Dr. Scientist and Duplicate 7 escaping Calvin and Hobbes, and hitching on with the rest of the villains on Duplicate 7's airship. Outraged, Calvin and Hobbes follow them closely without being detected by them. Meanwhile, Duplicate 7 decides that the villains need to re-evaluate their strategy, and proceeds to give a long, thought-out presentation on how they can win, until Moe realizes that Calvin and Hobbes are following them. Outraged, Dr. Scientist has the ship begin shooting lasers at the two, but Calvin and Hobbes use their gadgets to fight out, which drags out into a long, intense fight in the air, spanning across several countries, which ends when Dr. Scientist successfully shots at Calvin and Hobbes and they crash land on the outskirts of Tokyo. After a brief time of exploring, the duo encounters their robot counterparts, who suffered some damage thanks to Calvin and Hobbes during the ariel attack. The robots challenge Calvin and Hobbes to a wagon race, to which Calvin accepts (much to Hobbes' dismay) and the race ensues all throughout Tokyo, each trying to kill each other in the process, but eventually, Calvin gains the upper hand and manages to destroy both of the robots. Calvin celebrates victory until Hobbes reminds him that they still have the other villains to deal with, to which they notice a giant killer robot menacing the streets of Tokyo, being controlled by the villains, named Mechalopnica II. Calvin and Hobbes fight their way into the robot and into the control center, in which they duel with Dr. Scientist and Duplicate 7. During the fight, Calvin shoves Duplicate 7 into a control panel, which blasts the robot into space, before all power to it cuts off and begins plummeting back towards earth. In a last-ditch effort to claim victory, Duplicate 7 attempts to take Calvin and Hobbes down with him, but Calvin kicks Duplicate 7 away at the last second, and he and Hobbes use a parachute to glide down safely while Mechalopnica II crashes down back in Tokyo. Duplicate 7, Horace, and Winston are arrested on the spot, while Moe and Dr. Scientist are captured several miles away from the wreckage. The Director arrives and congratulates Calvin and Hobbes on their success, telling the two that they will be seen as two of the world's greatest heroes, to which Duplicate 7 scoffs at as he is being led away, promising revenge, to which Calvin and Hobbes laugh at. Calvin and Hobbes return home, and are once again several honors and parades around the world for their heroics. Meanwhile, back at the Agency, the Director is watching one of the parades via webcam when an agent comes in and asks if he's been briefed on the Agency's new findings on time travel. Intrigued, the Director asks what the agents have found, hinting another sequel. Production and Release Soundtrack Henry Jackman returned to compose the score for the film Sequel Category:Movies